


Dancing

by Dominatrix



Category: Lizzie Bennet Diaries
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-20
Updated: 2013-05-20
Packaged: 2017-12-12 10:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/810422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dominatrix/pseuds/Dominatrix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lizzie and Will had a very hard start when it came to dancing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing

Lizzie and Will had a very hard start when it came to dancing.

When they were forced to dance with each other for the first time both of them were stiff, Lizzie was full of hate and Will was full of embarrassment. It wasn’t like he was a bad dancer, in fact he was a really good one; he just liked to choose the circumstances and his partner by himself. Preferably a partner that didn’t tried to kill him with a single glance.

They had both tried to touch each other as little as possible; which was quite impossible, as his hand was on her waist and her hand on his shoulder. Their hands were supposed to be touching, Lizzie’s pale, slender hand lying in Darcy’s bigger however still elegant hand. But in fact her hand was awkwardly hovering over his in a desperate attempt not to touch him. Obviously Lizzie tried to get away as fast as she could after their dance. She had just nodded in his direction shortly without looking and him and was gone before the last note of the song had even vanished.

When they dance now it is very different.

This time his hand is on her back, he is pulling her close until they are touching at full length. Their hands touch willingly, and Darcy holds Lizzie’s delicate fingers in his hand, once in a while planting a soft kiss on her knuckles. Her head rests on his shoulder and she smiles when he starts moving from one foot to the other. He doesn’t try to start a real dance because he knows that she can’t dance properly and she hates to be taught something she’s not good in. So this is the best they can do together. But they wouldn’t want if differently.

“So, is this the most awkward dance in your life?” he asks her lowly, teasing, while his mouth is at her temple.

She smiles lazily when she recognizes that he quotes one of her videos.

“We both know I had worse.”


End file.
